


Making Like Bunnies

by Tayryns_Tower (tayryn)



Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/Tayryns_Tower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A misunderstanding threatens to ruin a celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Like Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuchess/gifts).



Clarisse Renaldi Ferreira loved her husband with all her heart.

Truly… she did.

She whispered a small prayer of thanks each morning that she woke up in his arms, and another prayer at the end of the day as she fell asleep wrapped in those same arms.

But at this very moment, Clarisse wanted nothing more than to kick her husband in the ass. 

~^~

Joseph Alonso Ferreira loved his wife with all his heart.

Truly… he did.

He’d waited more than half of his life for her, and gave thanks each morning when he woke to find her in his arms, and again at night when he wrapped his arms around her as they fell asleep.

But at this very moment, Joseph wanted nothing more than to shake his wife.

~^~

“I’m not saying I won’t be there, Clarisse.” Joseph told his wife again in as many minutes. “I am just going to be a little late, that’s all.”

“Joseph… this is important to Amelia…”

“I know that…”

“Can’t you change your plans?”

“No.”

“Joseph… what about the Easter service?”

“I will be at church for Easter service.”

“You just won’t be at the orphanage for the children’s party,” Clarisse said, her hands on her hips.

“No, I will be there,” Joseph said. “I’m just going to be late.”

“Why can’t you take care of whatever you have to do after the party?”

“Because I’ve already made plans to do it after church.”

“Joseph, the children are so looking forward to this.”

“I know that, so am I.”

“But you still won’t change your plans?”

“No.”

“What is so important that it can’t wait until after the children’s party?”

Joseph released an exasperated sigh. “I told you,” he answered as he walked over to stand in front of her. “It’s a surprise.”

An angry scowl formed on Clarisse’s face. “Joseph…”

“Clarisse… it’s Easter. Let’s not argue,” Joseph told his wife. “I’m going to go check on the car. If we don’t get going, we’re going to be late,” he said and brushed a soft kiss against her lips then left their suite.

The frown on Clarisse’s face remained for several minutes after her husband left. She sighed. It was going to be a long service.

~^~

“Gramma?” Amelia, reigning queen of Genovia, stepped up beside her grandmother. “Is everything all right?”

“Yes,” Clarisse answered in a quiet voice, as she stared vacantly at the waiting limousine.

“Are you sure? Things seemed a little tense between you and Joseph,” Amelia said.

“I’m sure.”

Amelia regarded her grandmother for a moment then spoke in a quiet voice. “You’re upset that he’s not coming with us to the center, aren’t you?”

Clarisse turned to face her granddaughter. “How did you…?”

Mia smiled. “Before we left the palace, Joseph told me that he would be late getting to the children’s center as he had something he had to take care of.”

Clarisse shook her head. “He should have altered his plans.”

The young queen shrugged. “It’s not that he’s not going to show, Gramma. He’s just going to be a little late. He said he’d be there, and Joe never lies.”

“I know…” Clarisse nodded. “I just wish…” she sighed then forced a smile to her face. “We’d better get going. The children are waiting.”

“Gramma…”

“We mustn’t keep the children waiting, my dear.” Clarisse said then began to descend the stairs towards the waiting limousine.

Mia, with Nicholas now at her side, quickly followed.

~^~

Alexander Grimaldi, director of the Genovian Children’s Center, made his way across the room to his monarch’s side.

“Your majesty,” he said with a bow. “This has been a wonderful treat for the children. I haven’t seen them this happy since Christmas.”

Mia smiled, as she watched the children listen attentively to Nicholas who was reading them a story. “I am happy to do it. I just wish I could find them all families.”

Alexander nodded. “I know you do,” he said then glanced over to the opposite side of the room, where the Dowager Queen sat gazing out of the window. “Your majesty… if it’s not being too forward of me to ask… is Queen Clarisse all right? She looks down.”

Amelia looked over at her grandmother, sighed softly and was about to answer when a loud cheer went up from the children.

Mia and Alexander turned their attention back to the children to see what the commotion was about and laughed at the sight of what could only be an adult in a rabbit suit, hopping amongst the kids and handing out treats.

~^~

The sound of the children laughing drew Clarisse’s gaze from the window back to the room. She watched as the rabbit led the children around in a very disorganized conga-line, and a small smile touched her lips.

“Adorable, isn’t it?”

Clarisse glanced up to see Amelia standing beside her and nodded. “Yes, it is.” She said then turned her attention back to the spectacle before her.

Amelia regarded her grandmother. ‘She still looks sad,’ Mia thought as she too turned to watch the kids. ‘Joe… I hope you get here soon.’

Both queens watched as the Easter Bunny had the children line up against the far wall of the large room before he walked over to Grimaldi and handed him something they couldn’t see. They seemed to carry on a hushed conversation then Alexander moved away to where a small stereo sat in the corner.

Moments later, the strains of a soft waltz filled the air, and the person in the rabbit costume walked slowly towards them. The bunny offered a respectful bow to the current monarch, handed her a chocolate then turned to face the former ruler.

Mia watched with an amused smile as the costumed man bowed to her grandmother then offered his gloved hand in a silent request for a dance.

“No thank you…” Clarisse shook her head gently.

“Oh… go on, Gramma.” Mia said. “I’m sure the children would love to see you dance.”

“No they wouldn’t,” Clarisse said as the rabbit shook his hand in invitation again.

“Kids!” Mia called out. “Would you like to see Queen Clarisse dance with the Easter Bunny?”

“YES!” Came the chorus of young voices.

“There you have it, Gramma.” Amelia said with a hint of triumph in her voice then flashed her big smile. “Now do I have to make it an order? I am queen, you know.”

Clarisse shot her granddaughter a look then sighed, “All right.” She placed her hand in the rabbits then stood and allowed him to lead her to the middle of the room. She mentally braced herself for what was to come, years of having danced with various men teaching her that they weren’t all as graceful as her husband.

A soft pang shot through her heart at the thought of Joseph, followed by a small surge of anger that he still hadn’t shown up.

Clarisse shook herself out of her thoughts as the rabbit began to sway her across the makeshift dance floor. She was pleasantly surprised to discover that the man in the bunny suit was quite an accomplished dancer, and she was able to follow him with ease.

To the delight of the children, the Easter Bunny twirled Clarisse away from him with a dramatic flourish then spun her back into his arms so that she was encased in his embrace, their hands clasped together both at her side and in front of them as he swayed them backwards.

It was the unexpected caress of his covered thumb on the back of her hand that caught Clarisse’s attention and caused her to miss a step. She peered at the rabbit mask, as if she could see past it to the face beneath. Another stroke of his thumb against her hand caused Clarisse’s heart to begin to beat a little faster as she gave a hopeful whisper, “Joseph?”

A gentle squeeze of her hand accompanied by the slightest pull of her body closer to his answered her.

Clarisse smiled for the first time in several hours, at last understanding why she’d felt immediately comfortable in the rabbit’s arms. Her body had recognized its mate and had relaxed at once into the feel of the music. The couple continued to dance, getting lost in the music, as they were apt to do until finally the song ended.

The Easter Bunny released the elder Queen then reached into the pocket of the brightly coloured vest he was wearing and handed her a small wrapped box then gave her a deep bow before he hopped away.

Clarisse glanced down at the box for a moment before she lifted her gaze in time to watch the rabbit wave enthusiastically to the children then disappear through the door at the back of the room.

“Now that wasn’t so bad, was it, Gramma.” Mia said as she walked over to stand beside her. 

“No, it wasn’t that bad.” Clarisse admitted as she glanced down once again at the package in her hand.

“What’d the Easter Bunny give you?”

“Oh… just a couple of chocolates,” Clarisse answered as she slipped the package into her pocket, something telling her to wait to open it.

“Cool,” Mia replied. “Chocolate is never a bad thing.”

Clarisse chuckled. “No… it never is.”

“I’m glad to see you’re feeling a little better,” Mia said then paused and leaned closer to her grandmother. “You are feeling better, right?”

“Yes…” Clarisse answered as a large smile lit her face. “And I’m about to get even better. Excuse me…”

Mia turned to see where her grandmother was going and smiled when she saw Joe enter the center. Her mouth suddenly fell open as she watched her grandmother wrap her arms around Joe’s neck and give him a very passionate kiss.

“I don’t think she’s angry with him anymore.”

“I think you’re right,” Mia agreed with her fiancée as she continued to watch her grandparents kiss. “I’ve never seen them kiss like that in public.”

“I’ll bet you anything they don’t stay for much longer.”

“I won’t take that bet because you’re probably right,” Mia laughed and took Nicholas’ hand. “Come on, let’s go back to the children, and give Gramma and Joe a little privacy.”

~^~

“I’m sorry…”

Joseph and Clarisse spoke the words together as they eased out of their kiss. They looked at each other and laughed softly.

“I should have told you,” Joseph told her.

“And I shouldn’t have gotten so upset,” Clarisse countered. 

“You wouldn’t have gotten upset if I had simply told you.”

“Then it wouldn’t have been a surprise.”

“We wouldn’t have gotten into that silly argument.”

Clarisse smiled at her husband. “True… but just think of all the fun we’ll have later making up.”

Joseph grinned and tightened his arms around her. “I love you, Clarisse.”

“I love you too,” Clarisse replied.

“You do know… I would never keep anything truly important from you…”

“I know.”

They shared another loving kiss then slowly made their way over to where Mia and Nicholas were talking to Alexander while the children played nearby.

“So, what did I miss?” Joseph asked; his arm wrapped securely around his wife’s waist.

“Her Majesty surprised us all by having the Easter bunny show up to treat the children,” Alexander answered. “The children just loved it.”

“It wasn’t me,” Amelia said. “I thought you did it.”

“No, not me.” Alexander shook his head.

Mia looked thoughtful then turned to Joseph as a thought occurred to her. “Joe… you wouldn’t happen to know anything about it would you?”

“No,” Joseph shook his head. “I was busy taking care of a surprise for your grandmother.”

“I guess we’ll never know who it was,” Nicholas said.

Mia merely nodded as she watched her grandmother and Joe share a small smile. She couldn’t shake the feeling that they both knew more than they were letting on, and was about to press the matter when Joseph spoke up.

“Clarisse, my darling… how would you like to help me read the children a story?”

“I would love to,” Clarisse replied then nodded to the others. “If you’ll excuse us.”

“They know something,” Mia said when they were out of earshot. “I know they do.”

“Mia…” Nicholas began. “What makes you think they know anything?”

“Just a feeling… that and how they were looking at each other. I know I’ll never be able to prove it, but I’ll bet you anything it was Joe in the bunny costume.”

“Joe? You’re kidding, right? Joe would never do that, Mia.” Nicholas told her.

Mia chewed her bottom lip. “Hmm… I…” she shrugged. “You may be right.”

“Of course I am,” Nicholas gave her a dazzling smile then squeezed her hand. “Come on, let’s go listen to the story.”

~^~

“That was enjoyable.”

“Yes it was.”

“I wish we could find homes for all those children,” Clarisse said with a sigh. “They’re all so loving… and so deserving of families.”

“It will happen… Mia will make sure of it,” Joseph told her and squeezed her hand.

“Speaking of Mia… you realize she’s figured out that you were the Easter Bunny.”

“Yes. But she has no proof,” Joseph replied. “And I know my wife would never give me away.”

“Never,” Clarisse confirmed with a smile. “So, Monsieur Ferreira, where exactly are you taking me?” She asked as she gazed out the windshield.

“Now this time… it’s really a surprise,” Joseph said. “But I will tell you that we’re almost there.”

“Will we be alone?”

“Most assuredly.”

“Oh good.”

“Getting impatient?”

“Yes,” Clarisse nodded. “I am anxious to get to the making up portion of the day.”

Joseph laughed; a loud, hearty laugh then brought his wife’s hand up and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “Oh, I love you…”

~^~

“Just a little bit further…” Joseph said as he led his blindfolded wife by the hand.

“Well, I know you’ve brought me to the beach,” Clarisse told him as she heard the waves crashing onto the sand.

“Yes… I’ve brought you to the beach,” Joseph replied then stopped her from continuing. “Okay… wait right here. Don’t move, and don’t remove the blindfold.”

“Joseph…” Clarisse reached out for him but only encountered empty space. “Joseph?”

“I’m here, my darling.”

Clarisse nodded, his voice sounding from somewhere to her left. “What are you doing?”

“Putting the final touches on your surprise.”

The sound of a match being struck sounded, and moments later Clarisse sensed, rather than heard her husband move up in front of her.

“Keep your eyes closed,” Joseph told her in a soft voice as he reached up and untied the scarf he’d used as a blindfold. He draped the silky material around her shoulders as he stepped around behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “You can open them now,” Joseph whispered in her ear.

Clarisse slowly opened her eyes and looked around the spacious room, lit only by the candles on the table in the corner. “Oh, Joseph…” she gasped.

“Happy six month anniversary, my queen.” Joseph spoke softly against her ear.

“…Joseph…” Clarisse leaned back against him and covered his hands where they rested on her stomach. “This is wonderful.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

“I love it,” Clarisse said. “Where are we?”

“Some place where we won’t be interrupted,” Joseph answered as he moved out from behind her, clasped her hand and led her to the elegantly set table.

“Seriously, Joseph…”

“We’re at the Ritz Genovian,” he told her. “In one of their more secluded bungalows, and I have left explicit orders with the concierge that we are not to be disturbed.”

“How long are we staying?”

“A couple of days,” Joseph answered. “I left a note on Mia’s desk. It tells her where we’ve gone, when we’ll be back, and that we’re only to be contacted in an extreme emergency.” 

Clarisse smiled broadly. “This is…” she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a loving kiss. “Thank you so much, my darling.”

“You’re welcome,” Joseph replied.

“I am sorry I…”

“Sssh…” Joseph laid his finger over her lips. “We’ve already been through this… no more apologies.”

Clarisse nodded then glanced around. “I can’t believe you did all this.”

“This is only the beginning,” Joseph told her. “I am planning on spoiling you rotten for the next few days.”

“You spoil me every day.”

“Which is my prerogative as your husband,” he said. “And speaking of spoiling you… have you opened the little gift the Easter Bunny gave you?”

“Not yet,” Clarisse shook her head and reached into her pocket. She pulled out the small, gaily wrapped box and held it up. “Can I?”

Joseph nodded, and watched as Clarisse tore away the paper to reveal a blue velvet jewelers box, which she slowly opened.

“Oh, Joseph… oh, Joseph, it’s beautiful…” Clarisse whispered as she carefully pulled a tiny gold cross suspended on a gold chain from the box.

Joseph took the necklace, moved behind her and slipped the chain around her neck. He turned her around to face him then reached out to trace the delicate strand to the small charm resting just above the swell of her breasts.

“When I saw this at the jewelers,” Joseph said in a quiet voice, “I knew I had to get it for you. It’s appropriate that I give it to you today of all days. A day celebrating life… new beginnings,” he smiled, “and being married to you is a celebration of that life. Each and every day is a fresh new start, one I treasure beyond words. I love you, Clarisse. With all that I am, I love you, and I will spend the rest of my life showing you just how much.”

Clarisse smiled through the tears that had begun to spill down her cheeks. “Oh, Joseph…” she whispered and reached up to cup his cheek. “These last six months have been the happiest… most passionate and loving I have ever known, and it’s because of you. You who are my protector, my friend,” Clarisse paused and ran her thumb over his lips, “my lover, and my soul mate. There are no words to adequately express how very much I love you.”

Joseph slipped his arms around Clarisse’s waist and drew her closer, his mouth seeking hers in a sweet kiss that very quickly grew into a fervent exchange. They parted breathlessly and gazed into each other’s eyes.

“Are you hungry?” Joseph asked in a slightly hoarse voice.

“Very,” Clarisse answered, her voice low and husky as she stepped out of his embrace.

Joseph watched his wife blow out the candles on the table then turn to face him. “I thought you said you were hungry?”

Clarisse moved back to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. “I am,” she replied, the look in her eyes telling him more than words could. A knowing smile came to her lips as she watched Joseph’s eyes darken with desire. “Where’s the bedroom?”

Joseph pressed a quick kiss to his wife’s lips then taking her hands, he led her down the small hall to their bedroom.

~^~

Clarisse Renaldi Ferreira loved her husband with all her heart.

Truly… she did.

She whispered a small prayer of thanks each morning that she woke up in his arms, and another prayer at the end of the day as she fell asleep wrapped in those same arms.

But at this very moment, sleep was the furthest thing from her mind as she sought to express her love to him in the most intimate way possible, to reach that one moment in time when not only their bodies were joined but their souls were as well.

~^~

Joseph Alonso Ferreira loved his wife with all his heart.

Truly… he did.

He’d waited more than half of his life for her, and gave thanks each morning when he woke to find her in his arms, and again at night when wrapped his arms around her as they fell asleep.

But at this very moment, sleep was the furthest thing from his mind as he strove to express his love for her in the most intimate way possible, to reach that one moment in time when not only their bodies were joined but their souls were as well.

~^~

In that one perfect moment, in that space of time where two hearts join, and two souls merge… two voices rejoiced in harmony…

“…I love you…”


End file.
